Pokemon Rangers:Power of Fire
by Shiori-Chan.Aoi-Chan
Summary: Ryan and serena are going on their dream vaction to a newly discovered region but their peaceful vaca may turn into a disater. sorry im bad at summeries...first chapter will be up on monday!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Story by: mewgirl and lugiagirl

CHARECTERS!

Name: Ryan Ozera

Pokemon:Charmander,Arcanine,Ninetale

Looks: Long blue-black hair with neon blue, purple and pink highlights. Her eyes are electric blue.

Personality: Jealous when other girls flirt with Gary. Stubborn when she doesn't get her way. Loves to pull pranks.

Relationship: Dating Gary

Rival: Brooke Peters

Name: Serena Lautner

Pokemon: Umbreon, Squirtle, Espeon

Looks: Long black hair with neon blue, green and red highlights. Her eyes are an aqua color.

Personality: Hot-headed when when girls flirt with N. Wild there's a party.

Relationship: Dating N

Rival: Ray Smith

Name: Brooke Peters

Pokemon: Leafeon, Ivysaur, Roselia

Looks: Short spiky blond hair. Her eyes are a mud brown.

Personality: Likes to steal stuff. She also likes to flirt with Gary. She is also self-absorbed.

Name:Ray Rivers

Pokemon: Short red hair. Eyes are a army green color.

Personality: Very self-centered. Also she is very greedy. Also likes to flirt with N.

Ok ppls this is mewgirl! Me and my best friend lugiagirl are writing our stories together soo im writing the first chapter then lugiagirl will write the second chapter and soo on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

On a nice sunny day on the s.s Tornado a group of teens were sailing for the Doverian region. The teens were known as Ryan Ozera, Gary Oak, Serena Lautner, N, Drew Hayden, May Maple, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz, and Paul Shinji." We have now arrived in the Doverian region!" annocced the captain over the loud speaker." Yay we can finally get off this stupid boat!" yelled Ryan and Serena together.' You two psychos need to clam down, the boat wasn't that bad" said Drew with a flick of his hair.

"Shut up you cabbage patch weirdo" yelled Ryan."Yeah and the only reason you liked the boat ride was, because you liked to watch May swim in her bikini!" yelled Serena. Drew and May turned a deep shade of red." Whatever" replied Drew with an arrogant flick of his hair".Alright you guys settle down you guys' said N.

"I'm hungry" Ash said randomly." Whatever you pathetic excuse for a trainer' said Paul." Paul you better be nice to ash or face the wrath of my mallet!" Misty yelled while pulling out her mallet." Back off you crazy psycho" Paul replied back.' Well im taking misty shopping before she kills Paul, anyone else want to come?' asked Dawn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted everyone except for Dawn and Misty."Ok then bye guys, meet you at the hotel later!" said Dawn as they went to find the nearest mall."Heyy Serena, you and N want to double date with me and Ryan?" asked Gary." No we have to get to our hotel and unpack first' replied Serena. Within a few moments they had arrived at their hotel.

'Well here we are" said Ryan 'I'll go check us in".' Okay we are on the thirty second floor let's go!' shouted Ryan. Once they were inside their double connected rooms, the guys went to one the girls the other and started to unpack." Well lets finish getting unpacking and arrange sleeping arrangements" said N."Ok now that we have our stuff unpacked lets go to bed so we can go exploring tomorrow!" exclaimed Serena as they all went to their rooms.

Ok first of all im really sorry! I know said first chapter would be up on Monday and was like a year ago! Anyways we are back(btw this is mewgirl) and the only reasons this chapter was way late was cuz of me and lugiagirl got in a fight and didn't talk to each for a long time but we are friends again so yay!oh and the the prison for kids(school) anyway bye but don't forget to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon.

Serena and Ryan walked onto the sandy beach.N and Gary were waiting there for the two girls.N wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and placed his chin on her however picked Ryan up and placed a gentle kiss on her four went to the sandy surface.

"Why don' you both go swimming?"Gary asked.

They nodded and walked into the the two were wading in the ocean Ray and Brooke showed went over to where Gary and N was talking in a voice that made Gary ran her hand along N's were trying so hard to win them over.

Serena and Ryan noticed Ray and made them fume with girls walked out of the ocean to where they were pushed Brooke not at all gently away from gripped Ray's wrist and pried it off of that could kill rested on their faces.

"Don't ever touch my boyfriend ever again!"Serena yelled.

Ray answered,"N is meant to be with someone strong like me and not someone weak like you!"

Ryan yelled,"That was the last straw!If you ever come near him again I will send you to the bottom of the nearest volcano!"

"You don't deserve someone like Gary."She said,"Your to weak!"

Gary and N watched them throw verbal grabbed Gary's was trying to make them so much angrier than they already pushed her arm away and walked over to Ryan's then wagered a battle against Ryan.

"A one on one battle!"Brooke yelled.

Ryan yelled,"Agreed!Now...go Charmeleon!"

Ryan threw out Charmeleon who only glared at threw out her Bebarel.A look of distaste amerged on Brooke's was stiffling a chuckle that threatened to make itself battle started with a bang.

"Charmeleon use ember!"Ryan yelled confidently.

Fire flew towards the foe's moved out of the charged forward although it wasn't fast.

Brooke yelled,"Use quick attack."

The foe's pokemon ran towards Ryan's though the attack was called quick attack the Bebarel wasn't so was able to dodge ,N,Serena,and Ryan were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Your boring me so I think I will end this now!"Ryan yelled causing Brooke to panic.

Charmeleon was smiling very made Brooke's skin had to be quick even though it was impossible.

"Use bite!"She yelled quickly.

Bebarel shot forward and latched onto the fire types didn't hurt at all but Charmeleon was Brooke was looking moved his arm over a little and threw the challenger off.

"Use bite!Then follow it up with flame thrower!"Ryan yelled with a smirk plastered on her face.

Charmeleon shot forward at an unreal pace next to the other bit onto the arm of Bebarel causing it to it was distarcted Charmeleon used flame a spiral of fire towards a shocked smirked at the fainted was shocked and returned to Ryan with an arrogant smirk.

"Battle over."Ryan said turning around.

Ray stepped forward and made herself glared at her rival who didn't look very was quiet and glaring at eyes were watching N as he held Serena to made Ray angrier than she was earlier.

"My turn to humiliate Serena!"Ray yelled,"Go Ratata!"

Ray brought out her ratata while Serena threw out was quiet as they winked at N making Serena glare even mumbled a series of insults under her breath.

"Ratata use scratch."Ray said.

The Ratata lunged forward at the tried to scratch at her pokemon's minute Squirtle was there and the next was baffled Ray and her Squirtle was behind made Ray jump a little.

"Use bubble beam."Serena said with a bored tone.

Squirtle shot bubbles at the foe's was shot forward so much that he fell on his then kicked it towards the other was smirking along with Serena.

"Use scratch again!"Ray yelled in a panic.

Ratata scratched Squirtle on the looked down at her didn't hurt and wouldn't even leave a was glaring at the foe.

"Shall we finish them off?"Serena asked Squirtle who nodded."Use water gun and then bubble beam."

Squirtle shot water at the foe's shot Ratata into the bubbles surrounded the foe's they cleared they saw the battle was had lost to Serena.

"I won so leave."She stated.

"We will be back for Gary and N!"Brooke and Ray yelled in unisen.

Ryan said,"Two faced bobble heads."

"I didn't know they made swimsuits for water trolls."Serena stated.

The two stomped off in a fit of they were out of sight they doubled over in and N were also laughing like ,Dawn,Misy,Ash,Paul,and Drew walked out in time to hear the last made themselfs known by laughing of them laughed and then they sat on the beach.

"This might be a great vacation after all."Serena said.

Ryan said,"Your right but we still have them trying to steal our boyfriends."

"Like they could win us over."Gary said.

N said,"We would never stoop so low."

They kissed there girlfriends on the cheeks.N put his arms around put his arms around Ryan's all laughed and talked about the when they knew they had nothing to worry about.


End file.
